


Small Fangs (Camp Camp X OC)

by Flowers_And_Bruises



Category: Camp Camp (Web Series)
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-24
Updated: 2018-03-19
Packaged: 2019-03-23 04:24:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 3,460
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13779648
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Flowers_And_Bruises/pseuds/Flowers_And_Bruises
Summary: Disclamer: Before ya'll try and beat my ass 'bout this. This was made out of boredom mainly. And I'm not gonna 'lewd the children' so don't worry about. This is really mainly just the camper gaining a crush on my OC and possibly asking the out (If I feel like doing that). There's gonna be nothing more that....And this is gonna be a Middle School Au (?) I guess...So they're all ages of 11-14Disclamer 2: I don't own Camp Camp....The lovely characters belong to Roster Teeth





	1. Welcome To Camp Camp---!!!

I stepped off the bus and looked around. ' _This doesn't look like vampire control/ training camp_ ' I thought. My thoughts were interrupted when I was met with red headed male. "You must be Mairu!" He said in an overly optimistic tone of voice while tripping over my name. "Miles..." I quietly corrected him, looking around some more. After a while of introduction, I had seen the camps and the campers. I wanted to meet the campers and actually talk to them, but I might have ended up biting them out of frustration and fear. My fangs can't really pierce any skin, but they do hurt like hell and leave a mark were they tried to puncture the surface. I let out a sigh and decided to walk around a bit. Look around the camps and take a closer look at the campers without them seeing me.


	2. Meeting Nerris (The Cute)

I walked around. Soon my walk turned into a light jog. After a bit of jogging I heard a branch snap which scared me and I went into what my parents call my 'Panic Mode' and took off sprinting.

After a bit, I looked back then looked in front of me and realized I was about to crash into someone. "Look out!" I yelled while skidding my feet to try and slow myself down. They turned and looked at me before I crashed into them. I flipped over top of them when I knocked them down and landed on my face, scrapping my arm and knees. I groaned and lifted my head up, meeting a pair of sparkling blue eyes. I yelped in surprise and scrambled backwards, hitting something and tumbling down a hill into the lake. I yelled in surprise at the coldness of the water and swam to break the surface and breathe again. I coughed and swam until I had reached land once I had broken the surface. I held myself up for a little bit then collapsed, coughing and gasping for breath. "Oh my gosh! Are you okay?!" I looked up seeing the person I had run into rushing down to help me. "Yeah *cough*...Oh glog...*cough* I'm good." I smiled a little, showing my small, slightly rounded fangs. They gasped and I covered my mouth. ' _Dammit._ ' I cursed in my head. "Uh gotta go!" I yelled and scrambled up before bolting off in a different direction.

  After I had gotten away I pressed my back against a wall and heard soft talking. I peeked around from behind a red curtain. There were to people sitting on the ground, talking. I sighed in relief. They hadn't noticed me. My relief was taken back when I heard a familiar voice call out. "Preston! Harrison!" I looked out as the two sitting on the ground turned their attention to the girl running up to them. "What is it Nerris?" The one who I assumed was Preston said as the girl came running up to them. She doubled over and panted slightly. ' _She must have been running all the way here_ ' I thought. "I just...I just saw a vampire..." she panted. I hiccuped loudly then covered my mouth. They all turned their attention to me. ' _Fucking glog, why did I have to get the hiccups now?!_ ' I thought.


	3. The Showtime Trio

 

 

I stared at them and hiccuped again. My face was flushed red in embarrassment and I wished so badly that I knew how to turn invisible. The girl who I assumed was Nerris rushed over and grabbed my wrist, nearly dragging me over to her friends. "See! Vampire!" she said. "That's not a vampire....that's just a super shy and pale boy...." Harrison said and crossed his arms. "Yeah, if he was a vampire he would be screaming and burning since he's in the sunlight. This is not a cannon vampire." Preston said. She looked at me, her eyes seemed like she was pleading for me to show them. I was quite at first then I sighed.

"Actually...I'm a vampire....not full blood but half....that's why I'm not burning and screaming and why I have a slightly human appearance..." I stated with a smile to show my fangs. "Really?" One questioned. I nodded, "Really. You can try and pull out fangs and listen to my heart beat if you need more proof." I added. Preston leaned over and pressed his ear my chest then pulled back after a bit.

"How many times dose your heat beat?" He questioned. "Once every 10 minutes normally, twice every 5 minutes if I'm nervous, 3 times every 2 minutes if I just ran for a long time and 4 time per minute if I'm with someone I like like." I stated calmly. "You must be nervous then...You heart beat twice in 5 minutes." Preston said. "I still don't believe it." Harrison said, crossing his arms. "There's only one magical person here and that's me." he added. "Aw Harrison jelly." Preston said leaned dramatically on his shoulder. "You're jelly that a new kids gonna take your place!" he cried. "No..." Harrison turned away from Preston causing him to fall on the ground.  I placed a hand on Harrison's shoulder, "I'm not gonna take your place. I'd much rather be in the crowd than the spotlight." I smiled at him reassuringly. Harrison looked at me and narrowed his eyes at me before smiling back at me. "Alright." I removed my hand from his shoulder and went to straighten my flower crow only to realize it wasn't there. "Oh fuck!" I yelled and franticly looked around. "What?" Nerris asked. "My crown. The flowers. I lost it!" I yelled and ran off back towards the lake. _'I must have dropped it there when I fell in.'_


	4. Love-Struck Looks

After a few weeks, I had gotten to know the other campers some more. And I have to say they all seem really nice. Well expect for that time Nerris whacked Harrison in the head with her 'sword' and when Nurf tried to kill the other campers and-- Well you get the idea! They're kinda mean, but they were really nice to him. Well expect for that time Nerris threw dice at me, and when Max shoved me in the lake and when Nurf stabbed me in the hand and when Nikki also threw me in the lake and when Preston slapped me and-- Okay Okay so they weren't the nicest to me, but they seemed to be getting nicer and wanting to spend more time with me. Sometimes it was kinda creepy how much they wanted to be near me

Right now, I was eating breakfast. I was sitting with Space Kid, Ered and Dolph, but I couldn't help but notice Max seemed to be staring at him from across the Mess Hall. It wasn't his normal glare either, it was kinda a love-struck gaze I guess. I shrugged then got up, making my way over to him and crouch down in front of him slightly, placing one hand on the table to keep balance. "Dude, you look like cupid just came from the sky and shot you with one of his arrows." I said. "What?" He asked, shaking his head giving me and odd look. "You have a goofy love-struck look while staring at me." I dumbed it down and flicked his nose gently. Max scrunched up his nose, "How are sure it was you? I could've been looking at Preston." Max said in defense, crossing his arms and looking away from me, a dark blushing coating his cheeks and ears. I giggled softly, "Firstly, Preston is in the table behind you and Secondly, When I made eye contact with you last time you got all flustered and shit then looked away." I stated. Max looked back at me. "Shut up and go away." He muttered. I giggled softly then got up and walked back to my seat at the table. 

 

~*Later*~

I was in my tent by myself, laying on my back and tossing a ball into the air and catching it. I heard someone outside my tent say my name. I lost concentration and the ball hit me right on the nose. "Ow! Fuck!" I seethed. Drawing my hands to my nose. I let out a small hiss and removed my hand, seeing a little bit of sky blue blood on my hands. I sat up and wiped my nose, smearing the blood running from nose on my hands and smearing it across my face. I walked out of the tent and held my hands up to my nose to keep from more blood running down off my face and getting on the ground. I walked up to David and tugged on his vest. "David..." I said quietly. "Yes Miles?" He turned and squatted down in front of me. "I got a nosebleed..." I said and removed my hands from my nose, showing the sky blue blood running down from it.

 

~*Even More later*~

 

I had a light purple bandage across the bridge of my nose and I was sitting at a campfire. I was sitting with 'Showtime Trio' or Harrison, Preston and Nerris. And I couldn't help but notice Harrison giving me some love-struck gazes when I seemed amazed at his magic trick or giggled softly when he told a joke. 'Oh here we go again.' I thought.


	5. Magic (Spending time with Harrison)

"Show me another one!" Miles exclaimed, getting on his knees from the excitement as he watched me pull a card from thin air. "Is this your card?" I asked as I held the card the show him. He gasped and nodded. The card was the ace of hearts. "Lemme try!" He exclaimed. I handed him the desk and watched as he fiddled with it trying to figure out what to do with it. I watched his eyes light up and he held the cards in one hand. "Watch! Watch!" he said. He was kinda cute when he was acting like this. "I'm watching." I said. "Wait." He leaned over and grabbed my hat then put it on his head. "Okay, now watch!" He said. He rubbed his index finger against the edges of the card before pressed down and running his thumb back, sending the cards everywhere. "Oppsie...." He said quietly as his face flushed a dark blue. He put his hands in his lap and bowed his head. "Sorry...I'll go pick those up...." He said and got up.

After he picked up the cards, he handed me the deck and my hat. Miles pulled himself back up onto the stage and sat down. He still looked upset. I stared at him for a moment then pulled my self onto the stage and sat next to him. "Okay." I said and grabbed his hand, placing the deck in his hand. "This is what you want to do." I placed my hand over his and positioned his fingers. I had my index finger over his at the top of the cards, my thumb over his at the bottom of the cards and the rest of my fingers on his, gently holding the cards. "Then, you release all but your thumb and index, like this." I removed all but my thumb and index finger from the cards and he soon followed. "Now." I pressed my thumb a little harder against his to help him drag it back against the ridges of the cards. The cards shot out and went in an almost straight line, landing in the same area. "A more controlled way to send the cards off." I said, and pushed myself off the stage to get the cards. 

After I picked up the cards, we spent the rest of our time together. I was showing him magic tricks, which he got exited over and he would tell me things about his sub-specices of vampire. The sun had slowly gone down and we were left with the dark night sky with glistening stars and moon. Miles looked different in this light. He had a more, oh I don't know. He just looked cooler. He smiled and I noticed his fangs gave of a slight glint. He looked at the sky then pushed himself off the stage. "Guess it's time to go to bed." He said then looked at me. "Wanna walk with me to my tent?" he asked. I nodded and pushed my self off the stage. Our walk was quite, except for his occasional giggle at times. We made it to his tent and I was about to turn away when he stoped me. "Hey Harrison." He said quietly. He walked over and gave a quick kiss on the cheek. "Night, see ya in the morning." He said waving to me as he walked behind the flaps of the tent. I felt how hot my face was as I walked off. 'That was just a friendly gesture right? Of course. There were no 'I love you's or anything. Just a a quick kiss on the cheek to say he appreciated my company...Right. Right?'

'Right??'


	6. Thank You (Spending time with Preston)

I sighed as I re-read the script. Everyone had a part. Che--Wait. Mairu?? Who the hell is that? I groaned and turned on my heels to go find David. I walked behind the curtain only to quickly retreat. Miles. Was he singing?? I peeked around the curtain and sure enough there he was. Slightly gliding around while singing 'Good for you' from Dear Evan Han--Wait...Dear Evan Hansen?! He was singing from Dear Evan Hansen. Oh my god...Finally!! Someone with true culture!! I continued to listen until he reached close to the end then I couldn't help but join in. I sang Evan's part.

"All I need is sometime to think, but the boat is about to sink. Can't erase what I wrote in ink. Tell how could I change the story?"

I stepped out and made my way over to him. He looked at me with surprise but he didn't stop singing.

"I'll just sit back while you run the show. Is that good for you?"

He smiled slightly as he sang. He was probably glad he had another person to sing with him.

"All the words that I can't take back. Like a train coming off the track. 'Cause the rails and the bolts all crack. I've to find a way to, Stop it, Stop it just let me out!"

I sang with him.

"So you got what you always wanted! So you got your dream come true! Good for you! Good for you, you, you!"

He held his hand up over his collarbone as he sang and closed his eyes.

"Got a taste of a life so perfect! Now you say that you're someone new!"

His voice was magnificent. It wasn't forced, it was very soft and kinda feminine. It was perfect.

"Good for you! Good for you! Good for you! Good for you!"

He opened his eyes and looked at me. His face flushed a light blue. Am I staring at him weirdly? Am I drooling?! I don't feel like I'm doing any of those things. Am I?!

"So you got what you always wanted!"

He looked at me, a goofy yet cute smile playing on his lips. The room sounded slightly quieter than normal when he stopped singing. We didn't say anything. We just stared into each others eyes. Like we were in an unwritten staring contest. It wasn't awkward, it was very calming. Like we had just put on our greatest performance and we were unsure of what to say. He walked close to me before wrapping his arms around me, pulling me into a hug before resting his head on my shoulder. I felt my face heat up a bit and my heart flutter. I hugged back. "...Thank you..." He whispered quietly against my neck. I shivered at the coldness of his breath.

                                                                "No...No problem..."


	7. Truth Or Dare

I sat on  the edge of the stage, chatting with space kid about the space and stars and ect, of course, when I noticed two people approach me. "Hi Neil! Heyy Harrison." I smiled and waved at the two. Harrison gave me a friendly wave, we're friends so that's why, while Neil gave me a kinda shy/embarrassed wave. They each stood on one side of me, and they seemed like they wanted to do something, but didn't know how to go about doing it. "Oh. My. God! Just do it already!" I heard Max and Nerris yell at the two. 

Neil and Harrison's face flushed slightly then in one swift movement they had leaned down and kissed my cheeks. I felt my face heat up once I heard Nikki and Preston's fangirl/boy squealing.

When they had left and sat in their respective groups, I looked over at Space Kid. He looked just a surprised as me. "Do you-Do you think they did that because they have a crush on you?" Space Kid asked, tilting his head. When I thought about it it made my face heat up more. I felt like I was on fire. I wanted to cool down but every time I tried my mind just went back to that moment. I shot up and said, more loudly the need, "Excuse me! I gotta go cool down!" before running off to the lake.

Once I reached the lake, without second thought of changing into swimwear as to not get my clothes wet, I jumped in. I broke the surface and spit out some water. I had attracted a crown around the edge of the lake from my outburst. I swam to sallow waters then stood, making my entire upper half freezing cold. They were staring at me. I tilted my head. "What?". No response. I looked down. My shirt had turned slightly see through and my clothes were sticking to my body. "Dammit...." I cursed.

I walked up to land and pushed past them, crossing my arms over my chest while rubbing my arms. I walked into my tent and Scotty looked at me. "Hi, Scotty." I greeted him with a wave and a smile. He smiled and waved back but didn't say anything. I kneeled down by my bag and shuffled through it, looking for clothes. I pulled out my only clean outfit.

"Dammit..."


	8. Feeling (NOT A CHAPTER!)

Okay so first NOT all the campers have feelings for Miles yet (maybe they never will, we'll see) This chapter will be to clear things up.

Camper's Feelings to Miles

Neil: Companion and Slight crush, adoring from afar 

Space Kid: Buddy, someone to talk to about space and will actually listen 

Dolph: Trying to study, Wants to learn more about the sub-species...

Max: Crushing on and Hating on, Feelings are a mess

Preston: Singing buddy, Sing together and discuss musicals with

Nerris: Fascinated, Really just fascinated with everything about Miles

Nikki: Seen once or twice, Seen and heard of him but never talked to him

Nurf: ???

Ered: ???

Harrison: Crushing on, it's a really hard crush too...like feelings try to get in the way of everything crush...

 

Miles' feeling to the Campers

Neil: Fascinated by, Miles has never seen a human so interested in staying away from people

Space Kid: Sweet bean, Miles believes Space Kid is too sweet and adorable to even exist. Miles has the need to protect him and be around him all the time.

Dolph: Cool art bean, Miles loves his paintings though he is slightly concerned of how much he looks like Hitler...

Max: Scared of and Fun to tease, loves teasing Max, but really scared of him

Preston: Singing buddy, Sing together and discuss musicals with

Nerris: 

Nikki: Scared of, her almost endless amount of energy and tendency to bite people scares him 

Nurf: Scared of, Nurf's a big kid, much bigger them him and he gives off a bad feeling

Ered: Shy of, Miles gets really shy when talking to Ered/ being around Ered, he DOSEN'T have a crush on her, she's just too cool.

Harrison: Magic buddy and crushing on, loving the magic trick and as much as he'd hate to admit it, he loves everything about him.


	9. Ages (NOT A CHAPTER)

Hello, me again. As to not confuse everyone I'm gonna give out the ages of the Characters. Since this is their Middle School years and if you want I can give descriptions about their looks (You can comment down below about that :3 )

Campbell Campers and Counselors 

Neil: 13

Space Kid: 11

Dolph: 11

Max: 12

Preston: 13

Nerris: 14

Nikki: 11

Nurf: 14

Ered: 14

Harrison: 13

Miles: 13

David: 24

Gwen: 26

Woodscouts and Counselor

Pikeman: 14

Snake: 12

Petrol: 13

Daniel: 25

Flowerscouts and Counselor

Sahsa: 12

Eren: 13

Tabii: 11

Jen: 27

 

~Coming Soon ;)~ 

Lilly: 11

Abilenee: 12


End file.
